Her Eyes Have It
by clevershadowminx
Summary: Hogwarts, only she's fifteen since Hogwarts is only just begining to bring in the Wiccans. This tells the story of Cedric and Faye's beginning.
1. Of Letters And Grey Eyes

**A/N: So I did end up starting the prequal... funny thing I just started typing and the words just formed on the page and I didn't stop untill the first chapter was finished. I hope you enjoy. Please Review!**

Chapter One: Of Letters and Grey Eyes

I found it on my bed on day after my fifteenth birthday. It didn't look like anything remarkable except that the location of my room was included in the address I assumed it was collage junk mail and threw it on my desk. It sat there unregarded and unremarkable for about a week. That's when the owls started arriving.

I would have known that my cousin Alex had gotten one two except this time when my mother, Phoebe decided to move out of the manor with Coop again I decided to live with her for a few months, see if I liked belonging in a normal sized household. So far I didn't. I didn't like being away from the rest of my family. It felt wrong and weird and even if both my mom and dad were home with me the house felt empty, though for my mothers sake I was going to give it a little bit longer.

But like I said I found out later that Alex had gotten one two. She called me one day telling me about a letter inviting her to a magic school all the way in Europe. Up until then we had both been going to magic basically out of our own homes. By that I mean that the door to magic school had been placed there by my cousin Wyatt at an early age. I didn't know what to think. Another magic school why now? Why so far away? She asked if I had gotten one too. I didn't think so until she mentioned the name Hogwarts. My mind flashed back to the envelope sitting on my desk. I let the phone hang and I ran upstairs to my room.

There it was official seal and everything. For the first time since I had gotten it I looked at the Hogwarts letter. Slowly I opened it as though this could be some sort of prank. The letter stated as follows:

_Dear Ms. Halliwell,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is hoped that you will chose to join us starting as a fifth year. This is due to a large mistake involving the great disbelief in Wiccan magic. Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to right this wrong made years ago. Though you have in technicality missed your first four years we trust that your knowledge and skills are more than satisfactory having grown up in the family you did. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I stared at the letter. What was an owl? Like as in the animal or did they mean something else? I don't own an owl! Most of the stuff on the equipment list I could find in the attic in the manor. The others were books I had never heard of. Who on earth was Miranda Goshawk? I continued with my confused mind ranting until I heard a _Hello?_ In my head

_Alex?_ I asked back.

_Who else…where did you go I've been waiting by the phone, you just disappeared._ She sounded kind of agitated. _Did you get a letter or not?_

_Oh I got the letter all right…_

_Well are you going to go?_

_What about Magic School what about our family? Hogwarts is all the way in London. Alex do you really think this is a good idea?_ Alex thought about it a moment.

_Faye this is a chance of a lifetime our family will be fine. We are just an orb and a foosh away. And yes I do think this is a good idea. Maybe we need this time away. Isn't that part of why you moved out with your mom?_ She was right. Sometimes change was good but how did I know that this would be a good change. She must have sensed this thought. _Trust me Faye this is a good change and besides if you end up not liking it you can always go back to magic school… besides I don't want to go with out you but I will if you won't come. _And that was the deciding factor. Alex is not only my closest cousin but because we were so close in age (born on month after the other) she's my best friend too. I couldn't imagine going to magic school without her.

_Fine…I guess Hogwarts it is. What do I tell my mother? Does the rest of the family know already?_

_Yup I guess except your mom._ She laughed. _Or maybe she wasn't telling you to keep you from leaving._ I laughed too cause I could see my mom doing it. _I just can't see her not being in touch with the rest of us._ I agreed.

"Hey mom?" I yelled down the stairs. She came up and opened my door. I held up the letter. "Does this mean anything to you?" She frowned. Alex laughed in my head.

_I told you…_She said in my head.

"I see you got the letter too." I looked at her with a look that basically said 'and…?' "Yes you can go I guess we need to go shopping then." I talked her (well almost) in a hug. "You're welcome. You best go to the attic and see what you can find. And we'll get the rest tomorrow morning." My mother left me in my room to think.

_I wonder what this new school will be like. I've never been the new kid before. At least neither of us will be alone._ Alex thought into my head.

_I don't know but I know one thing for sure._

_What's that?_

_Two words, British accents_ Alex and I giggled like the silly little teenagers we were.

________________________________________________________________________

Diagon Alley, who knew? Wizards and witches alike have their very own place for their magical needs. The place was filled with cool contraptions and weird goings on. Everywhere I turned I found something new and mystical to look at. The first thing we did was get me some money that would actually be useful here. Next we went about the shops, Me, Alex, my mom, and my aunt Phoebe to be exact.

The first place we stopped was Olivander's. We got our wands. I won't bore you with the specifics but I will tell you that this wand picking you is for the birds. It took me 15 times of knocking stuff to shambles and blowing things up for me to find the right wand. 11" maple and unicorn hair was my wand. Go figure it only took Alex 3 tries to get the wand meant for her. She was practically made for this wizarding business.

Next we stopped at basically the wizard world equivalent of a pet shop. We both got owls meant for carrying messages and letters. Oh okay, so this is what they meant by they needed my owl by July 31st. They wanted my response. Was that much too simple to say, or were we just supposed to know what they had meant?

After we hit up the bookstore, which pretty much took forever because Alex could live in a bookstore and be perfectly content with life. I loved to read nearly as much as she did but she seemed to have a little more of a passion for it. I hopped for her sake that this new school would have a good library. On my way out with books in hand I bumped into someone and fell over as my books scattered around me. I got up from my butt and stood to apologize.

"I am so sorry." When I looked at the face of the guy I had knocked into I found my self looking into the most beautiful, no the only grey eyes I have ever seen. He handed me my books with a crooked smile that for some unexplainable reason made my heart skip a beat. I clutched the books tight in an effort to breath.

"No need to apologize." He said, crooked smile still intact. "I should have been watching where I was going too." He passed me into the bookstore and was gone, as I tried desperately to gather myself.


	2. The First Day

Chapter Two: The First Day

After the day at Diagon Alley I sent in my owl and the rest of August passed by as simple as that. It was as if Tempus (has power over time) had decided to fast forward the whole month. Sooner than I though possible it was the morning of September 1st. My mother came in to my room that morning shaking me restlessly trying to wake me. In my opinion it was much too early for there to be a train going anywhere much less to school. But never the less I finally got out of bed and got dressed. I had already packed my things the night before so it was no problem just picking up my trunk and hauling it downstairs to where my cousin Alex was waiting. As it turns out the rest of the cousins (not including my twin sisters. They hadn't quite made the age cut off) had gotten invites too but had decided not to join us. I guess it was up to Alex and me then.

I ate my breakfast and linked arms with Alex the moment I was finished. She orbed us to a bathroom at the train station. We walked out and I pulled out the tickets from my pocket.

"Platform nine and three quarters? Is that supposed to be funny?" Alex looked at me and shrugged. I walked up to someone who looked like he might know. "Sir, do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?" He looked at me with a very upset face.

"I bet you think you're a real riot don't you?" Alex and I looked at each other then back at him. "Did you really think I haven't heard that one before? Honestly, I am not amused." He finished and stormed off. I was about to give up when I noticed a red headed girl who couldn't be more than twelve, with a trunk and an owl just like us. She was probably our best bet.

Alex and I followed her to the nine platform and were suddenly met by many other red heads as well as a brunette girl and boy. I walked up to one of the red headed boys who turned and looked at me, at which point I realized there were two of them.

"Hello are you going to Hogwarts too?" He laughed and nodded.

"Is it your first time? You sure don't look eleven." The boy said. "My name is Fred. This is my brother George." He said gesturing to his twin.

"Oh I'm not eleven. I'm fifteen. I only just transferred to Hogwarts. My name is Faye, and this is my cousin Alex. Could you tell us how to get to platform nine and three quarters?" He laughed again. I was really beginning to feel stupid.

"Watch her." He said pointing to the red headed girl we had followed here. "That's my sister Ginny she'll be a second year. And we're sixth years by the way." I nodded and watched with curiosity as Ginny ran at the wall and disappeared behind it.

"Wow" I said still in shock. "That's really all there is too it?" I asked.

"Yep" George said. "Well see you on the other side." He said and then they too ran at the wall and disappeared. The woman who appeared to be the red head's mother turned to look at Alex and me.

"Ah you must be some of the new Wiccan students. I'm Molly Weasley. All the red heads are my kids. This is Ron, Hermione, and Harry." She said pointing at the three who were left first to the red head then to the two brunettes. "And I see you met Fred and George already." I nodded. "There's also a younger girl named Ginny and an older boy, Percy."

"My name's Faye Halliwell and this is my cousin Alex." I said stepping forward to shake each of their hands. "How do you do?"

"Ah what manners and I was convinced they didn't teach those any more." I laughed. "Well off you two go then." She said pointing at the wall. Alex and I looked at each other.

"Well it was nice meeting you all." I said as we took a run at the wall. We went right through. Relief swept over me even though I knew we would be fine. We climbed aboard the train and began looking for a seat. Fred and George stuck their heads out of the compartments and ushered us inside. I stepped inside and struggled not to gasp as I found myself face to face with the grey eyed boy I had bumped into at Diagon Alley.

"You two know each other?" Fred asked and Alex was about to say no when the grey eyed boy spoke.

"Well no, we more or less bumped into each other once but we haven't been properly introduced." He moved closer to me. I stuck out my hand.

"My name is Faye Halliwell."

"Nice to meet you Faye, I'm Cedric Diggory." He said taking my hand and giving it a gentlemanly kiss. A huge lump rose in my throat. It was really good I had already introduced my self because I would know no doubt have a difficulty speaking. "And you?" He said in the direction of my cousin.

"Oh I'm Alex, I'm Faye's cousin." She said but didn't offer up her hand.

"How come I haven't seen you around before? You obviously aren't first years." Cedric asked.

"Their new transfers" George said

"From America" Fred said

"And their Wiccan" The finished together

"Fascinating" Cedric said with that same crooked smile I remembered from before. "I hope you both enjoy it here."

"Thank you" I managed to say with out sounding completely off. For most of the rest of the ride I remained silent, only keeping conversation with Alex through our heads, until Cedric told us that we should change into our uniforms because we were close. We were about to leave when the train stopped. "Are we already there?" I asked confused.

"No not at all." Cedric answered looking just as confused.

The windows began to ice up and it felt like the happiness in the atmosphere had died. My breaths turned instantly to fog, and a figure was making its way down the compartments. It opened ours, and my eyes grew wide. I was terrified, which felt strange because after all my demon fighting I wasn't supposed to be so afraid of something like this but there I was petrified. As if he knew how I felt Cedric grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. I looked over to Alex who basically looked ready for a fight. It always seemed she wasn't afraid of anything.

"Expecto Patronum" Cedric said and a bright white light came out of the tip of his wand. It made the, whatever it was go away. I was eternally grateful. Warily I sat back in my seat until the train started moving again.

"Thank you Cedric." He smiled.

"Anytime. Now you two should probably go get your robes on." Alex and I got up and departed to one of the empty compartments. I slid into my new robes easily as did Alex. We waited a little for good measure just to make sure the boys were dressed before we made our way back.

**A/N: Yay another chapter! And the meeting of Cedric. Hope you enjoyed, please review it honestly makes my day.**


	3. Gryffindor!

Chapter Three: "Gryffindor!"

We all exited the train together, and the boy's lead us on to the carriages. I looked over at Alex who looked terrified. She was looking in the direction of the fronts of the carriages.

"They're rather scary looking aren't they?" Alex asked looking at me as we got seated. I gave her a confused look.

"What are you two talking about?" Fred and George interjected into the conversation.

"Those" Alex said pointing at the horses. The twins looked at each other and then to Cedric who wasn't really paying any attention. "The horses drawing the carriage" She tried to explain. Then all three of them looked at Alex like she belonged in the nut house.

"Alex there's nothing there. The carriages must draw themselves, which by the way, how does that work?" I asked and the twins simply shrugged.

"Don't worry Alex." A voice said. I turned and saw a small blonde second year waiting to get into a carriage. "I can see them too. You're just a sane as I am." Alex and I exchanged glances. You see this girl didn't even look close to sane. She had these crazy glasses and a cork necklace. Also she was reading this magazine- which when I turned my head I saw was called the Quibbler –upside down. The girl got on to a carriage as ours started moving.

"Who was that?" I asked still looking back in the girl's direction.

"That's Loony Lovegoode." Fred said. My eyebrow rose at him

"Well her real name is Luna but because she's such a nut everyone in the school calls her Loony."

"That's awful even if it has a bit of truth to it." I said stunned that kids here could be that mean, although I didn't really know anything. It still just felt wrong.

"She's not that bad though once you get used to her." George said. "You see she's our sister's friend, so we've sort of gotten to know her, not well, but at least get used to her unique brand of weird."

"Hey Faye, Alex look." I looked up to see my first views of the castle with Cedric pointing at it. "Get used to it you're going to be here for a while." I laughed.

The castle was beautiful. It had the whole great old castle feel going for it. I could almost feel the magic emanating from it.

"I like it here already." Alex gave me this teasing look and I rolled my eyes at her.

The inside was even more amazing. I didn't think a single object I saw was without magic. The paintings all moved. Some even took the time to greet me to the school. There were floating candles and everything seemed happy and nice. That was until I ran into (yes still quite literally. I'm such a klutz) a third year on my way to the sorting.

"Oh excuse me. I am so sorry." I looked up to see that the greasy little cretin was laughing at me.

"So I see the rumors are true." He said. His blonde hair looked as though it had been slicked back further than what would normally be possible. "Dumbledore is letting in the Wiccans." He said sneering.

"I'm sorry I really should go." I said trying to get away.

"It's even worse for you though…" He started. I now noticed that he had two people that seemed much like lackeys standing behind him. "You're a filthy little half breed." A lump rose in my throat. I had never been called that before. The words stung. At magic school it had always been thought of as a cool thing that I was part witch, part cupid. I walked away but the words continued to resonate in my head. Not even looking where I was going I felt two arms wrap around me.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see the grey eyes that seemed to be following me every where. I tried to say something but the lump in my throat stayed and I couldn't make any words form, so I pointed back in the direction I had come in. "Don't mind him. He just thinks he's all righteous and what not because his dad is rich and he's a pure blood. That doesn't make him any more or less special than anyone else here. He's just a git and trust me it's much easier to just ignore him." Cedric gave me that wonderful crooked smile of his and I couldn't help but smile back. He walked me back to my cousin who was with the other recently admitted wiccans.

________________________________________________________________________

I walked down the line as my name was called. Alex had already been put into Gryffindor. The only house I wished against was Slytherin. So I was relieved when the sorting hat placed me in the same house as my cousin. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat in between her and Fred. It was definitely nice already knowing some people in my year and house.

The headmaster, Dumbledore began his speech, most of which I didn't really listen to. I felt bad but my hunger was taking over my thoughts. Finally when Dumbledore was done talking the feast began. Our plates filled with food, and everywhere around me were dishes containing even more food. As stunned as I was by this that didn't stop me from consuming all the food on my plate and grabbing for seconds.

As the meal was finished I went up to the commons with Alex, Fred, and George. I settled into a room (which unfortunately was not with Alex but two unfamiliar people). Placing my bags in front of the only bed out of three that seemed not to be taken, I opened my trunk and took out my sleepwear. My two roommates came into the room just as I finished changing.

"Oh hello" I said stepping forward to greet them. "My name is Faye."

"Hi" Said the young redhead. "My name is Ginny Weasley." Oh this is the girl I saw at the train station. "How do you do?"

"Oh well thanks" I answered.

"My name is Flora Chang" The other said. This one looked older than the other, maybe a third or fourth year. She was an oriental looking brunette, who seemed pleasant enough. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "I hate to be the one to warn you but if you get involved with that Diggory boy you'll only be making enemies of my older sister Cho. They used to date."

"Oh I didn't mean to be doing anything wrong. I only met him on the bus he was only being nice to me. I doubt if it means anything." I said shaking my head.

"Well you say that now…" Flora laughed. "I only thought it polite to warn you just incase because I saw him holding you earlier, before the ceremony."

"Oh that?" I shook my head. "He was only making sure I was okay. This mean blonde haired kid was harassing me. Cedric was only being courteous. Really there's nothing going on between us." Flora smirked

"Okay then if you say so…" She finished and went over to her bed to get ready for sleep.

"So is it true?" I looked over to the red head Ginny who finally had spoken. "Is it true that you are half cupid?" My initial reaction was to tell her but would she react the same way that blonde slytherin had? I nodded. "Wow" She sounded almost impressed. "What does that mean, I mean for you? Like what can real cupids do, can they make people fall in love."

"No" She looked disappointed. "We just move along things that were already meant to happen. Just be patient Ginny your time will come, just not yet. He's too young to understand what he really wants." Her jaw dropped and her eyes grew wide because she knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Oh wow… really?" I nodded. "You must already have your significant other." I shook my head and laughed.

"No I've never been able to figure things out for my self. When it comes to my life I kind of just wing it and hope that there is another cupid waiting in the wings to help me."

"Oh that's too bad." She said moving towards her bed. "Well good night"

"Good night


	4. Potions Teachers and Angry Chang Girls

Chapter Four: Potions Teachers and Angry Chang Girls

I wake up to my alarm which was playing Time Is Running Out by Muse. Tired I roll over in my bed to get up. I rub my eyes and stretch myself out. It's not like mornings had been any later during the school year at home but having just been on summer break I was exhausted getting up this early. The shower helped to wake me up a little and when I was done I see that my roommates had already left for breakfast.

I pack my books and cauldron and take one last look at my schedule. Potions is first then Defense Against The Dark Arts. Only one problem, I don't know where any of these classes are. I sigh in frustration and hurry down the stairs towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Quickly I find my table and sit down. Soon on either side of me I have a Weasely twin.

"Mind if we join you?" Fred asks sitting on my right. I shake my head and George sits on my left.

"So what've you got first?" George asks and I hand him my schedule. "Ah potions, you'll be down in the dungeon." I nod pretending to know what he's talking about.

"Hey have either of you seen my cousin?" I ask taking a bite of my toast and a sip of orange juice.

"Nope" Fred and George say simultaneously.

"Darn" I say and sigh. That meant I was just going to have to try and figure it out myself. "I wonder where she is." George shrugs and grabs a second piece of toast.

I finish my breakfast and leave the Great Hall. Looking for the dungeon I am too embarrassed to ask for help. Some already don't think I belong here; I don't want to gibe them yet another reason to be thinking that. I look at the time and realize if I don't figure it out soon I'm going to be late, on my first day! What a wonderful first impression. I groan and put my hand on my forehead.

"You look a little lost." I look behind me to see Cedric giving me the same crooked smile of his I've come to know. My heart does a little flip flop.

"Yes I suppose I am a bit lost." I say embarrassed because my cheeks are probably a bright shade of pink or red by now. He walks up to me.

"Where are you headed?"

"The dungeon, I have no clue which way I'm even supposed to be going." Sheepishly I half smile.

"Well here let me help you out. I'll walk you if you'd like." He links his arm in mine and shivers go up my spine.

"Won't you be late for class?" I ask suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Nah I've got first off." He leads me to a staircase and we make our way down the stairs and into the classroom. "Here we are." We unlink as we enter the room.

"Thank you for finally joining us Miss Halliwell." A greasy dark haired man, who I assume is the professor, says maliciously as I shuffle into a seat next to Alex.

"Please excuse Faye Professor Snape." Cedric says coming to my rescue. "She was having a little trouble finding her way to the dungeon it's her first day."

"Results not excuses Mr. Diggory. It is perfectly acceptable… when one is a first year which as I'm sure you can see Miss Halliwell is not." Snape says turning his attention back to me.

"I'm really sorry Professor it won't happen again." I say. I can already tell that my experience in potions class is not going to be a pleasant one.

"I sure hope not for your sake because I don't think your fellow Gryffindor would like it much if it were your fault for losing house points." He says with a hint of sarcasm. Cedric with out calling much more attention to him self exits the potions room. "Now turn to page 243 in your text books and begin." Alex and I flip through our books till we find the intended page.

"Alex look at these ingredients." I say calling her attention to the page. "Oleander, jimson weed, and blood root, Killer Cocktail anyone?" Alex nods.

"Here we call it faint heart potion." Snape says passing around to see that every student has started.

"Yeah I'll say. It stops the heart immediately. The stuff's pretty dangerous. I would know. I've had to take it. You have to be revived within four minutes or else you're a goner."

"I'm sorry would you like to teach the class Miss Halliwell?" I frown and one Ravenclaw snickers.

"Well no, I'm only saying this maybe isn't something you should be teaching students how to make."

"Is that back talking Miss Halliwell?" Snape sneers. I shake my head no.

"No sir." I sigh and begin to prepare my potion. When I'm finished it cools to become a dark green and I bottle it. "I've finished it sir." Snape comes over to inspect. The disappointment shows on his face as he realizes that both my cousin and I have done it correctly.

"How did you get done with it so quickly? This is no simple potion." Snape said his mood growing less cheerful by the moment.

"With all due respect sir, sure it is." Alex says. "When you've been making it since you were ten, or you mother happens to be Piper Halliwell." I smile.

"Fine" Snape grumbles. "You two are free to go then." It almost seems as though he is glaring at me.

I pick up my things and get out of there as fast as I can with my cousin following closely behind. She stands next to me in silence for a bit but it looks like she has something on her mind. Finally I decide to just ask her.

"What Alex?"

"Well… why was that hunky Cedric walking you to potions class? You get a boyfriend you forgot to tell me about?"

"No" I say in sheer embarrassment. "It's nothing like that. He's just being nice. Good thing too cause I had no idea where I was headed, and you were no where in sight."

"Sorry about that I kind of got distracted by the large library on my way to breakfast."

"No worries I've found you now and you won't be ditching me that easy." I tease. Then once again, story of my life, I run right into someone. Once I've gathered myself I realize that it's the Ravenclaw who snickered at me in class and she looks pissed.

"I'm warning you right now Faye Halliwell. Stay away from Cedric Diggory if you know what's good for you." Whoa major bitch attack.

"I wasn't aware I was doing anything wrong by accepting a little help, and who died and made you queen any way. I don't think I've ever even met you before."

"My name is Cho, Cho Chang."

"Oh you must be Cedric's ex girlfriend." She gives me a furious look. "I met your sister Flora, she's my roommate and she already warned me. So I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. There's nothing going on between me and Cedric."

"Nothing?" I nod and she looks slightly relieved. "Well… good… keep it that way." Cho turns on her heel and walks away.

"Yikes" Alex whispers turning to me making the motion for crazy.

"Tell me about it." I say shaking my head. "I wonder what's stuck up her butt."

"I dunno but what ever it is it's sideways."

**A/N: Hi sorry it's been so long since I've updated I litteraly forgot about this story and found it this weekend and started to try and keep writing it. Please review it motivates me to keep writing and besides how else will I know I'm not just writing this for me :)**


	5. Sometimes We All Need A Little Help

Chapter Five: Sometimes We All Need A Little Help

"So where are we headed next?" Alex asks linking arms with me.

"Defense against the Dark Arts, with Professor Lupin" I look around me. "But I'm not exactly sure where that is." I scrunch my face in disappointment.

"Lost your way again?" A voice says as suddenly someone appears on my other side. I sigh and turn my head away in embarrassment because when I look up the same damn grey eyes that have been following me are looking down at me. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes I suppose I am lost but it's not like I was exactly found to begin with." I shake my head.

"Sure you were. I found you didn't I?" My cheeks turn a bright shade of red and Alex suppresses the urge to laugh. I hit her. "It'll be just up the stairs and to the left." He says pointing to a staircase. "Well I best be off to my class." He turns and leaves.

"Why is he so damn helpful? That Cho Chang is going to kill me if I'm not careful."

"He's a Prefect it's his job." I jump in surprise to see a starry eyed fourth year standing next to me. "And I have no doubt he'll be Head Boy next year." She rushes off muttering something like 'I actually touched him' then she's joined by a few others giggling with her.

"Weird" I say looking at Alex who from the look on her face shares the same sentiment. "He's got freaking fan girls. Who is this guy anyway? I mean it's not like he's Viktor Krum or anything." A few girls around me sigh at the mention of the famous quiditch player's name. Alex gives me a look. "What, I'm not allowed to know these things?"

"You're right he's not Viktor Krum but from what I keep hearing he might as well be, well at least for Hogwarts." We walk up the stairs in silence before she says anymore. "Faye, are you sure you don't even have a little bit of a thing for him?"

"Positive, especially now that I know he has fans, teenage girl fans, which by the way are the worst kind. Besides from what I can tell he's nothing special." Cedric's crooked smile flashes to mind. "Oh who am I kidding he's adorable." Alex laughs. "But that doesn't mean I'm interested."

"Sure what ever helps you sleep at night." Alex smirks.

* * *

"Hello class and welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts. I am professor Lupin." Lupin proceeds to write his name on the board. "Today you won't need your books just your wand because I have practical lesson that I've been sharing with each of my classes." I raise my eyebrow. "Now if you'll all follow me to the staff room." Alex and I rise from our seats to follow Lupin down to the staff room. Inside the room I noticed there was a wardrobe which was shaking and rocking about from the moment the class entered the room. A few students jump backwards in alarm. "Nothing to worry about, there's a boggart in there."

"What's a boggart?" I ask quietly to Alex who simply shrugs. A hand shoots up and Lupin points to him.

"A boggart is a shape shifter that changes its form to what ever it thinks will frighten you the most."

"Perfect, ten points for Gryffindor." Lupin says grinning.

"Personally that does seem like something to be worried about." I mutter to Alex who nods.

"This means we already have a major advantage over the boggart before we even begin. Can anyone tell me why?" Lupin asks. The same had from before shoots up.

"There are so many of us that the boggart will become confused. It won't know exactly what to change into."

"Precisely" Lupin says. "That's why when confronting boggarts, strength in numbers is key. The charm to repel a boggart is simple but what really finishes it off is laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find amusing." The class nods. "We will practice first with out our wands. After me please… riddikulus."

"Riddikulus!" We say together.

"Good, very good but unfortunately that was the easy part. For the next part I'll need a volunteer." Once again the same hand rises in the air. "Right then come forward. First things first…"

"Nick, sir."

"Right, Nick, what would you say frightens you most in the world?"

"Well…" Nick's eyes shift nervously as though he's considering avoiding the question. "Spiders, I'm terrified of spiders."

"Alright, spiders, now tell me have you ever been rollerblading?"

"Er- yes sir, once or twice, though I don't see what that has to do with this."

"I wonder what do you visualize when I say spider in rollerblades?" A smile cracks onto Nicks face. "See rather amusing yes? Now when that boggart comes out as what I imagine will be a rather large spider…" Nick gulps. "… cry riddikulus and if all goes well it should be skating about and tripping in rollerblades." The class laughs and the wardrobe seems to wobble even more. "I would like the rest of you to think right now of what scares you the most and make it comical!"

What scares me the most? Hm maybe the Source of All Evil, or maybe a returned Barbus, the demon of fear (which in and of it's self is ironic). But how would I make that comical? Or what if my fear runs even deeper than that?

"Alright class back up a bit to give Nick here some room." Lupin says stepping towards the wardrobe. "Ready Nick?" Nick nods. "One, two, three, now!" Lupin hits the door with a spell that opens it and out of the wardrobe crawls the largest spider I have ever seen. Nick's eyes grow wide.

"R-r-riddikulus!" Nick shouts and there is a sound like a whip crack. Now the spider has a rollerblade on each leg and is trying desperately to stand and when it can't any longer it falls to the ground. There is a roar of laughter and Alex who is next in line steps forward. The boggart transforms into a dark lighter(which is kind of and anti white lighter with a crossbow)

"Riddikulus!" The dark lighter shoots his arrow but it makes a bang noise and out comes one of those flags that say 'bang' on it instead. A few other people go and then finally it's my turn. The boggart changes into a mirror first and the only thing I see is myself. I'm afraid of myself, cause that's not totally cliché. Then almost in answer to my question the image of me flits to that of a banshee but it's still me but as a banshee, next it becomes me as a spider demon, then a windigo, then a vampire, then back to just me but the eyes turn to fire then just black… the source. I need to think of something quick. I close my eyes and concentrate. Once I've thought of something I open my eyes, which are still black in the mirror, and point my wand.

"Riddikulus!" I shout and the mirror shatters turning into confetti. I sigh in relief.

"Well done Faye quick thinking." Lupin says. The boggart was finished. It exploded into tiny wisps of smoke and was gone.

* * *

"Well you really are Aunt Phoebe's daughter." Alex says as we make our way back to the Great Hall for lunch. I look at her confused. "Well think about it, if there's anyone who's been most worried in her life about becoming evil it's your mom…. Well and my brother Wyatt. "True" Plus you were born in the house which makes it possible for you to go either way, just like your mom and my brother.

"Wow I never really thought about it but it must've been buried some where in my head if it's my deepest fear." We take seats at the table next to Fred and George, who really I should have asked for help from in the first place I realize now because they're 5th year Gryffindors as well.

"That boggart was really something huh?" George asks filling his plate.

"Yeah… something…" I laugh a little. "I didn't know it was going to do that mirror thing. I kind of panicked."

"True but it was pretty quick thinking on your part with the confetti." Fred adds.

"Thanks" I say then take a bite of the chicken. "What classes do we have after lunch?" I ask not bothering to take out my schedule.

"I believe we have transfigurations and charms." Alex says looking up from her plate. "This is good food… especially for a school but…"

"It doesn't even compare to Piper's?" Alex laughs but nods. "Don't worry I was thinking the same thing. Aw I already miss home." Fred and George pat me on the back simultaneously.

* * *

The rest of the day's classes passed with out much eventfulness. Well other than learning that I really need to learn how to use my wand. Note to self, in list that third year Hermione Granger. She seems to be a real wiz at this stuff… no pun intended.


	6. Meeting At The Quiditch Pitch

**A/N: Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in a while but finals at school came around so I'm sure you all know how busy I was but here is chapter six and I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter Six: Meeting at the Quiditch Pitch

The next two weeks went by much like the first day. I'm pretty sure Snape still hates me, Chang's still giving me the stink eye, but on the bright side I think I'm finally getting the hang of charms and transfigurations. But today there seemed to be a kind of excitement in the air, especially for all Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. It was the first game of the Quiditch season at Hogwarts. It was supposed to be between Gryffindor and Slytherin but with Draco 'injured' Hufflepuff was up. I was well on my way to lunch when a familiar pair of grey eyes stopped me in the hallway.

"So Faye, are you going to the big game?" Cedric asked with an almost pleading tone in his voice.

"Yeah I guess so. From the way people talked about it I didn't even think I had choice, why?"

"Because, I'm on the Hufflepuff team this year." Why am I not surprised? "I'm the seeker." He smiles a slightly proud smile.

"This just shows how little I know about you." He looks at me with questioning eyes. "Yes, I'll come to the game. But I can't promise that I'll cheer for you though. I do have Gryffindor loyalties to consider you know." Cedric smirks.

"So you'll be at the game?" I nod firmly. He smiles and slips a piece of paper into my palm while walking away. I walk all the way back to the Great Hall and to my table before even thinking to open it. And Fred grabs it from my hand as I sit down before I even get the chance to read it for myself.

"Ooo a note!" He teases mockingly. "Faye- Meet me on the Quiditch pitch after the game. I've got a surprise for you. –CD. CD? Wait, Cedric Diggory?"

"Give me that!" I say trying to get a look at the note for myself. Snatching it I see that it is exactly as Fred said an invite to meet Cedric after the game. "Now Cho's really gonna kill me." I say putting my head on the table.

"Aw don't worry." Fred says smirking and putting a hand on my back. "She'd never risk Azkaban just to kill you for this. I'm sure she'd wait for you to actually be dating him or something…"

"Azkaban…right…er what's that?" Fred see's my look of confusion and explains.

"It's the wizarding world's prison. If she killed you she'd go there for sure… wait I'm sorry is the game against Hufflepuff?" I nod. "What happened, I thought we were going to be playing Slytherin." Fred hits the table in frustration.

"Malfoy got bitten by Hagrid's Hippogriff." George says rolling his eyes. "Even if he really was hurt he'd deserve it for egging the thing on."

"Malfoy…?" The image of the blonde haired Slytherin who had harassed me on sorting day comes to mind. "…the third year?" Fred and George nod. "Then I wish his injury were real."

"Damn it though, that Cedric has put the Hufflepuff team together. Wood is worried we won't take the team seriously enough, seeing as last year the team was a push over. I can't say I don't share his concern." I nod half heartedly. "Wait you are rooting for Gryffindor right?"

"Do I even have a choice?" I ask through laughter, smirking.

* * *

"Come on" I say grabbing Alex's hand and dragging her through the crowd till we get to good seats. You see sporting events were never Alex's idea of a good time. I'm not saying they're mine either but I already had obligations.

"It's freaking freezing out here!" Alex complains and wraps her arms around herself. "And I'm pretty sure if it doesn't rain it'll snow." She says pointing up at the clouds. Sure enough thunder cracks and the rain begins to fall. "See"

"Ya know… somewhere out there…" I point out to the distance. "…vampires are playing baseball." Alex gives me an incredulous look like 'what?' "Never mind then…"

The two teams emerge out on the pitch. Oliver and Cedric being the captains meet in the middle and shake hands. Cedric is smiling but Oliver, who looks slightly like he has lock jaw merely, nods. The team mounts their brooms and fly high into the air after Madame Hooch finishes with talking to them.

Right away there seems to be trouble. The Gryffindor seeker, who I vaguely remember is Harry, is having severe broom issues. His broom is swaying with the wind and it looks like Harry has very little control over his movements, which may have something to do with his glasses being fogged up. I mean I didn't specifically know this but they had to be right? Oliver calls a time out and just by luck Hermione seems to have solved the glasses problem with a spell.

The game continues and Harry seems to be distracted. I can't tell what it is he keeps seeing but it seems to really have him wigged. Then Harry stops mid air completely. He covers his ears in apparent pain then loses consciousness and falls from his broom. Thinking quickly I foosh out to him quickly and place him on the ground gently before fooshing right back to my seat. Cedric doesn't see what's happening and catches the snitch in a way that's almost breathtakingly graceful. Once Cedric sees what happened he flies down to the pitch to Oliver. For a bit they seem to be arguing. When for a brief moment I enter Cedric's mind I realize it's because Cedric wants to give them a rematch. This makes me smile. Oliver keeps arguing that Cedric's team won it fair and square. It's good their not fighting over something stupid like the other way around.

Finally it's decided. Jordan announces Hufflepuff's victory and the stands begin to empty.

"Hey are you coming?" Alex asks impatiently and I shake my head no.

"Actually Cedric asked me to meet him on the Quiditch pitch after the game." I hold out the piece of parchment with Cedric's note on it.

"Right now though?" I nod. "But Faye it's raining." She see's the look in my eyes and knows she won't convince me to come inside. "Fine but if you catch a cold out here don't blame me." Alex smirks and begins to walk away.

I rise from my seat and start to make my way down the aisles. I walk down the stairs and out on to the pitch. For a moment a part of me that maybe Cedric forgot or went inside because of the rain.

"Faye, over here!" Relief washes over me as my ears recognize the sound of Cedric's voice. I turn around to see him standing in his yellow and black Quiditch robes. I walk over to him and give him a hug. "I was worried you wouldn't show." Cedric shows a bashful smile. "You said you'd never ridden a broom before right?" I nod. "Well I was going to take you on one but due to the change in weather I think my plans might have been ruined."

"Well maybe not entirely…" I say and Cedric gives me a strange look. "You know who I'm a bit different?" Cedric laughs.

"Faye everyone here is different. This is a school for wizards and witches." He smiles the crooked smile.

"No I mean really different, not like anyone here, even different from the other wiccans here." Cedric raises an eyebrow. "Well I'm what some call a half breed." I pause. "I'm half witch, half cupid… and that cupid part of me is what got Harry down to the ground safely… it could get us somewhere dry…er I mean if you wanted to."

"What, you mean like apperating? I thought Dumbledore banned that on school grounds."

"No, well it's like apperating but it's what cupids do. It doesn't really have a name so my family calls it fooshing."

"Fooshing… alright… I trust you." Cedric holds out his hand for me to take.

I hadn't originally sought out to tell him my secret but immediately I had, from the moment I met him, the instinct to trust him. Finally I trusted my instinct. Back home even if I thought I could tell someone I didn't because I knew they'd freak.

I reach out and take Cedric's hand and intertwine it with mine. In a flash of pink light we disappear from the Quiditch pitch. A moment later we're in a secluded field near my home in Sanfransisco.

"Whoa" Cedric says opening his eyes but he doesn't quite let go of my hand. "That felt really weird."

"You'll get used to it." I say ringing out my rain soaked hair.

"Are you implying that you'll be keeping me around then?" Cedric asks and a blush spreads across my cheeks.

"Maybe…" I say curling my lips slightly. "So you were going to take me on a broom ride?"

"Ah yes" Cedric says extending his hand that is holding his broom and then laying it on the ground. "And flying lessons… if you wanted."

"Yeah I'd like that." I smile and if it weren't dark out I'm pretty sure I'd be able to see a light blush on his cheeks as well.


	7. War

Chapter Seven: War

"So where've you been all night?" Ginny asks as I slip into the dorm room. "We missed you at dinner." Ginny looks to Flora, who is busy ignoring me. "That includes her though she's probably not allowed to admit it."

"Allowed?" I ask taking off my robe and sliding into my pajamas. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Cho's her older sister remember? She's practically forbidden to talk to you." Ginny smirks.

"I guess I should've known." I roll my eyes. "Don't worry Flora I'm not offended. I know you've gotta stick by your sister. Family is thicker than roomies after all." Flora simply shrugs.

"So…where were you at dinner. Don't tell me you stayed outside in all that rain." Ginny pesters.

"Well yes and no…" I say. Ginny pats down a spot on her bed and tells me to sit. She wants the whole story. "Well Cedric invited me to meet him after the game at the Quiditch pitch."

"And you met him even though it was raining?" Ginny interrupts.

"Let me finish!" She quickly puts a hand to her mouth. "As I was saying I met him on the field. His plan was to give me flying lessons but said he couldn't due to the rain so I fooshed us to San Francisco." Ginny gives me a questioning look. "Oh fooshing is like apparating for cupids. And he gave me flying lessons there. Needless to say for some reason my hair is still wet." I shake my damp head for emphasis.

"You're so lucky. The guy I like doesn't even know I exist."

"Yet" I say adamantly. "He doesn't know you exist yet."

"What, do you see the future now too?" I bite my lip and Ginny gives me a disbelieving look. "Whatever… we should probably go to bed." I nod and Ginny turns off the light.

* * *

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up!" Fred says throwing an orange peel at my head. I sigh and look up at him.

"Sorry I didn't sleep much last night." Fred and George exchange devilish grins. "I didn't mean it like that!" I say throwing the orange peel back at them.

"Well you might as well have." George says pointing to Cho. "…because Chang is really giving you the stink eye." I turn to look at the Ravenclaw table and sure enough Cho and her friends are all shooting me daggers with their eyes.

"Yikes" I say turning back to my food. "She really has it out for me doesn't she?"

"Sure looks like it." Alex says sitting next to me by pushing George to the side.

"Hey!" George protests.

"So what did you and Cedric end up doing last night?" Alex asks ignoring George.

"Well he gave me broom riding lessons." I say.

"That is what she said." George jokes and Alex hits him on the back of the head with her book.

"Wait wasn't it raining?" She asks. "Why did he give you broom lessons in the rain?" Alex continues.

"Well actually I fooshed us to San Francisco." She gives me a look of shock. "He didn't even freak a little! I love the wizarding world." Alex laughs.

"Miss Halliwell?" I look up to see Professor McGonagall standing over me. I nod. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." Uh oh. I get up to leave. "Oh and Miss Halliwell…"

"Yes?"

"He likes lemon drops." What? What is that supposed to mean? I nod and go on my way.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean anyway?" I say standing outside the staircase waiting for the entrance to open. "What does 'he likes lemon drops' mean!?" The entrance opens. "Oh the password…" I comment quietly and walk up the staircase.

"Sir?" I ask entering Dumbledores office. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Ah yes hello Miss Halliwell." Dumbledore says appearing before me." Care for a licorice snap?" I look at the bowl Dumbledore pushes forward and shake my head.

"No thank you." He puts the bowl away. "Sir, since you don't seem mad or disappointed in me, I have to ask, why am I here? I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, no quite opposite Miss Halliwell. Please take a seat." I sit down in front of his desk and he sits behind. "I would like to discuss your potions class."

"I resent anything Snape said about me. I think he really just doesn't like me. Whatever he said I did I didn't do it!" I say panicked.

"Well, like you or not…." Dumbledore chuckles. "…Snape has noticed your talents for potions. He suggested that you be switched to a higher level class." I was stunned. "He said you had quite a gift." Really?

"Really, he said that?" Though we may have a mutual hatred of each other, I was flattered that Snape thought I had a talent for potions."

"Yes, so I'm putting you into the sixth year class which is next period so you ought to hurry."

"Thank you, thank you very much sir." I get up and hurry down the stairs in excitement. But of course whenever clumsy me is running, yep you guessed it. I ran straight into someone.

"We need to talk." It was Cho and boy did she sound mad.

"Look I don't have time for this Cho. I don't know about you but I have to go to class." I try to leave but she stops me.

"No you listen to me. I want you to keep your grubby paws off of Cedric." Paws? Great so now I'm a dog… or cat.

"For your information Cho Cedric asked me to meet him not the other way around." I spout through gritted teeth. "All he did was teach me how to ride broom and if you haven't noticed lately your not his girlfriend."

"This isn't over Halliwell." And we're back to last names. "You better watch your back."

"Oh I should watch my back?" I laugh at the very idea. "I fight demons every day. I'm not scared of you Chang."

"This means war Halliwell." I scoff and turn on my heel in the direction of the dungeons. If it's a war she wants then it's a war she'll get.

**A/N: So finally I got this up. It's been written and sitting in my notebook for so long. So review especially if you want another chapter anytime soon cause I am so busy it's not even funny. Anyway lots of love.**

**~ Erin**


	8. Beginnings

Chapter Eight: Beginnings

I walk down the stairs and into the dungeon. To my relief my 'talk' with Cho didn't make me late. Everyone was still getting settled. There was only one seat left, next to Cedric. Faye 1, Cho 0, oh wait nope make that Faye 2, Cho 0.

I take a seat next to Cedric and he flashes me a wide smile but he looks confused. He probably wants to know how I ended up in this class.

"Well this is a surprise. Faye I thought you were a fifth year… and a Gryffindor."

"I am" I answer and he smirks. "But unbeknownst to me Snape thinks I have hidden talent." He gives me a weird look. "I know, I thought he hated me too."

"Well I'm glad you're here." Me too. I pull out my book and cauldron.

"Miss Halliwell you will need a copy of Advanced Potion Making." For today you can share with Mr. Diggory and I'll try to find a book in back for you to use the rest of the year."

"Thank you Professor." Snape nods and walks back to the front. Cedric turns to the page and we begin to work.

"About last night I just wanted to say…" Cedric starts but I cut him off.

"Don't be." I say knowing he's going to say he's sorry… again. "I had a good time."

"Really?" He can't possibly be shocked can he? He's got a teenage fan base that could rival the Jonas heads…Maybe he has low self esteem issues…

"Yes, we should definitely do it again sometime. I think I still need some help getting the hang of broomstick riding." He smiles again.

"That'd be great." If your wondering what he keeps apologizing for, he kissed me. Yes I know I didn't tell Alex but I just couldn't in front of those Weasley twins. God knows they would have teased me for sure.

"Miss Halliwell and Mr. Diggory I would suggest that you get to the assignment. This is potions class not a social event." Snape remarks in passing. I blush and begin chopping.

"Are you free tonight?" I look up from my chopping. "It's not supposed to rain."

"Yeah I'd like that." Faye 3, Cho 0. I smile and turn back to my potion.

* * *

"Hey" Cedric says running to catch up with me, and once he does he goes back to a normal pace.

"Hey yourself." I say looking at him waiting for him to say something more. He doesn't until I remind him he started the conversation.

"Oh right er… so there's this thing on Saturday." I nod. "It's… well it's a dance. And well I was wondering…. If you would… if you'd like… would you go to the dance with me?"

"Hm… like a date?" He looks positively confused trying to figure out what I want the answer to that question to be. I smile and he looks relieved.

"Yes, like a date. So do you want to go?" I nod and he smiles that wonderful crooked smile of his.

"Then it's a date, pick me up at seven." Faye 4, Cho… ah to hell with it. I'm pretty sure since he just asked me on a date I just win. Cedric walks away beaming. I swear he was practically glowing.

"So what's up with him?" Alex walks up. "He looks practically as happy as a puppy."

"He asked me out on a date." I say now beaming myself.

"Like a date, date?" I nod. "Oh congratulations. I mean you said yes right?" I nod again. "You want to do a happy dance don't you?" I nod again grinning from ear to ear. She grabs my hands and we jump up and down in a circle.

"What's got you so happy Halliwell?" I look to see an unhappy Cho Chang. God she just likes to show up doesn't she. Like a fly that just won't go away… well not for long anyway.

"Actually Chang it's Halliwells, plural, see cause there's two of us." I say with a smile, in no mood for her attitude to bring me down. She rolls her eyes.

"No seriously, what's got you so… so… so hopeful." Awe she's so sure of herself… I must crush her.

"Well if you must know…" I look to Alex then back at Cho. "Cedric asked me to the dance on Saturday."

"Oh…" Her face changes. She looks like she's trying really hard not to look disappointed but I can see right through it. "Well… this… this isn't over yet Halliwell." She storms off. Alex and I crack up. We are this close to rolling around on the floor.


	9. Author's Note

**Hello all you lovely, lovely readers, who may or may not still be with me. I apologize for how long I have been off of fanfiction. I have been crazy busy with school work and trying to get everything ready for going to college next year. Basically I would really like to continue and try to finish this story so I thought I'd put out feelers so to speak to see who all would be interested in me doing that. I hope you all have been well and I am once again sorry for my absence.**


	10. What Paige Calls An Emergency

**A/N: So I did get one review so far on my last note saying that they wanted me to continue this story. Luckily I already had this chapter stowed away in my notebook (it's been so long I didn't even remember if I'd finished this chapter or not… lol) So I apologize for how long its been and present chapter nine!**

Chapter Nine: Because This Is What Paige Calls An Emergency

I orb into the manor living room. "Okay Paige I got your call. What's the 911?" I hear a shuffling from the kitchen.

"Purple, green, or blue?"

I follow the noise. "What?"

Paige is holding up for me to see, three dresses. "Purple, green, or blue?"

I sigh. "Paige this is definitely not something that qualifies as an emergency. I was in the middle of potions class."

Paige smirks. "Of course this is an emergency. You don't have a dress for the dance tomorrow."

I roll my eyes. "I have plenty of dresses and how did you…?"

"You've worn all of those dresses before." Paige says, cutting me off. "This dance calls for something new."

"Fine" I give in "Green then"

Paige hands me the green dress. "Oh and a little birdie told me."

I shake my head. "Mom?"

"Nope, Alex"

"Alex?" How could she? She had to know Aunt Paige would go over board like this, pulling me out of class and buying me dresses I didn't need."

"In her defense it sort of just slipped out."

I slip the green dress over my shoulders. "Here what do you think?"

Paige purses her lips. "Try the blue one."

I hand her back the green one in exchange for the blue one. "Better?"

Paige smiles. "Perfect"

I take it off. "How much was it?" I ask pulling out my wallet.

Paige shakes her head. "No way missy it's a gift."

I sigh "I have to get back to potions now before I fail the semester."

"Wow it's great." Alex touches the dress. "Oh and what is that fabric?"

"I don't know." I twirl. "But I think I want to marry it."

She laughs. "Yeah, no kidding."

"So" I say with a smile. "What about you? Who are you going with?"

Alex scrunches up her nose. "You know dances aren't my thing."

"So no ones asked you?"

She shakes her head.

"Would you go if someone asked you?"

"Probably not."

"Why?"

"Cause like I said, dances really aren't my thing."

"Come on, there's gotta be someone you would say yes to if he asked."

Once again, Alex shakes her head.

"Liar"

Alex laughs "Whatever you say Faye."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah sure, uh huh, whatever."

"So…" She says not so subtly changing the subject. "How are flying lessons going?"

"Pretty good actually. I think I'm finally getting it, the whole shebang." I twirl my dress again. I can't help it.

"It's too bad you didn't get your mom's levitation because you'd already be used to being in the air."

"True, true…" I say but I'm not really paying attention. My mind is elsewhere… thinking about my dress… about Cedric and his grey eyes… the dance…

"Hello… earth to Faye!" Alex says impatiently waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, what did you say? I wasn't really listening."

"Clearly" Alex smirks. "Did we get any homework in potions?"

I begin to change back into my school robes. "Actually oddly enough I don't think we did."

My heart thuds in my chest. It pounds so loud I'm almost sure everyone can hear it. The seconds tick away slowly, each taking what seems an hour each, until finally class ends. I pick up my bags and books and bolted out of there.

Back in my room I was surprised to see that my cousin had gotten in and was getting ready. My roommates were there too. Ginny smiles at me and Flora ignores me, which lately had become the norm.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" I ask, directing my question at Alex. "Are you getting ready for the dance you said you wouldn't go to no matter who asked you?"

Alex blushes, which I take to mean yes.

"Who asked you?"

"George Weasley"

"Oh I just knew he had an eye for you. It explains why I can never get rid of him and his brother." I smile. "So you are coming then?"

She nods.

"Good." I turn to face Ginny. "What about you? Do you have a date?"

"Yes" She blushes. "I'm going with Neville. I was going to wait for, well you know, but he's going with Hermione as friends. And Neville said we should go as friends, to have someone to go with."

"Well good for you" I say then turn to Flora, who is trying unsuccessfully to put her hair up. "Look, I know you aren't talking to me but can I at least help you with your hair?"

No answer.

"You can say that you did it."

Flora drops her shoulders and nods.

"So… sexy, cute… what?"

She shrugs so I take my best guess with an up do and a loose curl framing the side of her face. I turn to leave assuming Flora won't say anything. I start to work on Ginny's make up as Flora gazes into the mirror.

"Thank you" She mutters softly. They were to first two words she'd said to me in a long while.

"You're welcome," I say and go back to Ginny's makeup knowing Flora won't say anything else.

**(Cedric's P.O.V.)**

I check my watch, 7:05. Was I early? No. Faye had said to meet her at seven. Did she want to be fashionably late? Do I look stupid standing here waiting? Maybe… probably.

The portrait opens and I stand straight prepared for Faye to come out of the Gryffindor commons but instead out comes Flora Chang, who pauses in front of me just long enough to glare for a moment and then head down the stairs.

"Have you seen Alex yet." I turn to see George Weasley standing by me.

"I shake my head." She's probably with Faye getting ready.

Finally when I'm about to start thinking Faye's changed her mind and no longer wishes to go with me to the dance, the portrait opens to reveal Alex, and then Faye in a stunning blue dress that fit her like a glove.

"You look fantastic." I say taking her arm. "Shall we?"

Faye nods and we head down the staircase to the Great Hall.

**A/N: Okay I hope I haven't lost too many readers over the long gap of time it's been since I've posted. I also hope that all of you who have stuck around enjoyed this chapter! Reviews make me a very happy person and will hopefully ensure faster posts, especially since I'm done with school on the 20****th****. **


	11. I Could Have Danced All Night

**A/N: So I am very sorry. I got preoccupied with school stuff again. Graduating will do that to a person but without further ado I present chapter ten! **

Chapter Ten: I Could Have Danced All Night

"Well…?" I ask as Alex takes a seat next to me.

She smiles.

"Glad you came?"

She nods.

"Good, cause I'm having a wonderful time and I would hate for you to spoil it with a bad attitude."

Alex laughs. "Where's Cedric?"

"I think he's getting punch."

"Ah, Fred too. Cedric's so cute… such a sweetheart."

"I know, and a perfect gentlemen too."

"You miss Faye" Alex punches my shoulder, "Are a lucky girl"

"And what about George? I mean he's probably less gentlemanly, though not necessarily in a bad way right?"

"Well…" Alex laughs. "He's kind of a goofball." She looks contemplative. "But I think I like that about him."

"You'll always be laughing."

"Till he gets me in trouble."

"Yes." I say nodding very seriously. "And then you'll be cracking up laughing so hard you can't breathe."

That breaks us. We're laughing so hard no noise is coming out of our mouths. I'm almost in tears.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Cedric places a glass on the table. It's filled with fizzy pink liquid.

Alex and I look at each other.

"It was nothing." I take a few deep breaths then I grab Cedric's hand. "Let's dance." I lead him to the dance floor.

A new song starts. It's the first slow song of the night. Cedric pulls me in closer until my head is resting on his chest. Both of his hands are placed on my upper back like a gentleman.

"Do you know this song? It's really beautiful." I don't recognize it probably because it's from the wizarding world.

"It's 'Magic Works' by the Weird Sisters."

"It's beautiful. I really like it."

His heart beat drums rhythmically in my ear that's pressed to his chest. I felt suddenly lucky he couldn't hear my heart beat which was fluttering out of control. When the song ends a more upbeat song starts playing, something I actually recognize from the muggle world.

"I love this song!" I say as I move out of my slow dance positioning.

It's almost complete silence as Cedric walks me back to the Gryffindor commons, with his arm around my back. It's making me feel awkward so I decide to say something, just before we reach the portrait.

"Hey I had a really good time."

Cedric smiles. "Yeah?"

"Yeah"

We reach the area by the fat lady portrait and Cedric unlinks from me.

"I guess this is goodnight."

"I guess so."

He starts to leave.

"Hey wait." I grab his arm. "Don't I at least get a goodnight kiss?" Immediately I blush realizing how blunt I'd just been.

Cedric reaches out and touches my cheek, much more sure of himself then the last time he'd kissed me. He leans in and out lips touch, soft and sweet.

"Goodnight Faye."

"Goodnight."

I watch as Cedric goes back the way we'd come then I turn to face the portrait. Something is wrong. Why hadn't I seen it before? Where the fat lady had been earlier that day was now just a torn canvas. I look around. No one is there. Could I really be the first one here? No, where is everyone else?

Suddenly I hear hurried steps back up the stairs. Cedric peels around the corner, pale. "Thank god." He heaves a sigh of relief and begins to catch his breath. "You're still here."

"Where else would I be?"

He doesn't find this amusing.

"Cedric, what's going on?"

"The fat lady, they found her. She said it was Sirius Black who ripped the portrait. For now all the students are in the great hall. Percy told me to come get you."

Confusion sets in as we walk down the stairs. "Who's Sirius Black?"

Cedric's face becomes sullen. "He's a wanted murderer who escaped earlier this year."

"Oh"

"He went to Azkaban for leading you-know-who right to the Potters. He killed twenty people before they caught him. You really didn't know any of this?"

I shake my head. "None of it"

When we reach the great hall my cousin is waiting for me. She runs up holding a bundle of clothing. "I figured you might need these."

I take them. Pajamas. "Thank you."

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" Shouts Percy, who is standing in the middle of the hall. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes."

Cedric touches my shoulder. "Will you be alright?"

I nod.

"I'll be right over there if you need me." Cedric points across the hall to where the Weasley twins have already set up their sleeping bags. He kisses me on the forehead and returns to his sleeping area.

Alex gives me a look.

"What?" I say jokingly defensive. "Don't doubt the forehead kiss. A forehead kiss is very intimate." I smile.

"So did anyone tell you the deal with this Sirius Black guy?"

I nod.

"Pretty crazy stuff huh"

"I know" I say crawling into the sleeping bag and sneakily changing into the pajamas in there. "Poor Harry."

"The lights are going out now!" Percy is once again shouting. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

Suddenly all the candles go out. What little light left is made by the starry sky of the celling.

"Night Alex."

"Night"

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter and I promise to try to update more often. But a little encouragement in the form of reviews couldn't hurt ;)**


	12. Just A Dream

**A/N: I am so sorry once again. I said that I'd be more prompt about posting but I totally forgot. I'm especially sorry to JeremysPrincess who's been my most consistent reviewer. In any case I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Eleven: Just A Dream

The heat was what finally woke me. My eyes opened to see, well barely see darkness and stone walls. _Where the hell am I?_ I get up and the floor scalds my feet. I realize, looking at my bare feet that I must still be in my pajamas.

Just outside the room stand two demons in black robes. One has green skin and spikes on his head. The other has tattoos all over his face and yellow eyes. He is carrying an ornate wooden chest.

"… and the girl?"

I catch the last of the tattooed guy.

"Yes" The green demon smiles revealing sharp fang like teeth. "I finally found her, the answer to all are problems. He shall rise again."

_What?_

It's becoming harder to hear them so I inch a little closer. Big mistake. My step causes a small rock to roll out right in front of them. They turn their heads towards me.

_Aww crap…_

"Well look at we have here." I might be making this up but it almost sounds like a hiss as it comes from the green demon's mouth.

I stumble backwards. "W-what do you want?"

The tattooed man takes a step towards me. "We want you to be our queen."

"You're what?" _There must be some mistake…_ "Why would you want me? I'm the daughter of two paragons of good."

He chuckles slightly. "The lies your mother has been telling you all these years. You are direct lineage of the last vessel of the source. You will be our savior." He looks at the green man and gestures to me. "Make our guest comfortable."

Soon the green demon is pulling me back where I'd come from and chaining me to a chair.

"No! Let go of me!" I struggle but it's no use. "My father is a cupid!" I try to explain.

Wind starts blowing around. The room goes dark.

"No!"

He opens the chest he's been holding and a black smoke emerges. "Be free my lord! Be free!"

Soon the black smoke is engulfing me, pouring into my nose, my lungs. I try to scream but the smoke is choking my breaths. It's nearly impossible to make any sound at all. I shut my eyes tight.

"Faye!"

I open my eyes to see Alex's tired face as she shakes me. "I'm up. I'm up."

"God you sleep like a log." She shakes her head.

"Sorry" I look down. _It was just a dream, just a dream…_

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I lie. "Just hungry is all, let's get some breakfast." I force a small smile.

At lunch I still can't shake the nightmare's hold on me. But a little chat with Harry seems to lighten my mood a bit.

"I can't wait for the Fat Lady to come back. Sir Cadogan keeps changing the password. Poor Neville is really having a go of it. He's never got the right password."

I laugh. I don't mean to but I can't help it. "Poor Neville. But you know Sir Cadogan is only trying to protect us.

Harry laughs a little but stops, and looks out the window.

I wonder if something else may be bothering him. Or maybe he's just worried. I would be. The man who led the dark lord to my parents, resulting in their death, might be loose in the school. No, I wouldn't be worried. I'd be furious, recklessly seeking revenge. But his look was merely distant. So I decide to try and cheer him up a bit.

"You know next week's the first trip to Hogsmead. That should be exciting."

Harry looks back at me, saddened. "I don't think I'll be able to go."

"Why not?"

"My uncle. He wouldn't sign the permission form."

"Oh I'm sorry Harry." I pat him on the shoulder. "I wish I could help."

"It's alright really." He tries to smile. "If you don't mind I'm going to go practice down on the quiditch pitch." Harry gets up to leave. "I'll see you later Faye."

No sooner than I thought I was on my own for the rest of lunch, I had a Weasley twin on either side of me.

I look to my left. "Hi Fred" I look to the right. "Hello George"

"Why the long face?" Fred asks.

"You look so gloomy." George says.

"What's got you down?"

"Well it's Harry." I start. "I feel sort of bad for him."

"What, finally figured out that he's got a massive crush on you?" George smirks.

"No it's not that… wait what?"

"You didn't know?" They ask together.

I shake my head. "Well I guess I feel bad about that then too but no, that's not it."

"So what is it then?" They ask, once again in unison.

"He can't go to Hogsmead. His uncle wouldn't sign the form. I really hate those people he calls family you know. I just wish I could help somehow."

"Well you can't" Fred says with a solemn face.

"But I bet we can." George says and they both smile devilishly.

"Really?"

They nod.

"That would be fantastic if you guys could get him in."

"No problem" Fred said.

"Thank you both so much!"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it was a bit short but hopefully I'll be posting more chapters soon. Please review, it really makes my day to read a review!**


End file.
